


Deliver Us Serenity

by Emptylester (timelordangel)



Category: Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Negotiated kink, Phan - Freeform, Puppy Play, but a little I guess, non sexual kink, not really sexual, ppk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelordangel/pseuds/Emptylester
Summary: Sometimes, it's less of a want and more of a need.Read the tags, please.





	1. Chapter 1

It is a lengthy ordeal, on occasion.

After a week with Phil’s family, they are both in need of a few days of silence and alone time. The day after they return, Phil tugs on his old uni t-shirt and does exaggerated stretches in the lounge as Dan watches from the sofa.

“You sure you don’t want to come?” Phil waggles his eyebrows as he does up his laces.

“I’m tired and I look like shit,” Dan repeats, barely looking up from his laptop and wondering when he started only leaving the house when he knew he would be fit for a fan picture.

“You don’t,” Phil corrects, but doesn’t push the question any further. 

“Kiss me,” Dan motions for Phil to come over to him from his sunken position on the sofa. Phil does, swooping down to peck Dan on the lips, and then on the forehead.

“Be a good boy, I’ll be back soon,” Phil whispers, not catching his words until he’s out the door and half way down the stairs. He shrugs, pulling his arms across his body in a half-hearted attempt at stretching. 

Phil does get stopped by a fan, and he jokes about Dan being lazy at home- hoping it won’t make it back to the internet the second the words are out of his mouth. Dan wouldn’t be mad, but he might be hurt if he were to hear. 

When he jogs past a terribly sad ice-cream cone on the pavement, giving its best attempt at melting in the cold evening air, he immediately turns to tell Dan. He’s met, instead, with a biker who almost plows him down, and he decides to head home.

A mile away, he tweets that there will be a liveshow in an hour. He feels good, feels productive. Maybe he’ll make them dinner.

His plans get halted when he enters the flat and it’s a little too quiet. He bounds up the stairs and peeks into the lounge, only to find it empty. 

“Dan?” He calls through the house, glancing through the glass door of the kitchen and then pushing open Dan’s bedroom door. Empty. His own room, empty as well. He nervously calls Dan’s name again only to hear a noise coming from somewhere on the other side of the house.

He frowns and finds himself pushing open the bathroom door, his eyes settling on Dan fully clothed in the bathtub with a washcloth in his mouth. 

“Oh, hello there,” Phil’s voice goes soft, gentle. 

Dan doesn’t respond, can’t respond- not right now. His eyes are wide and scared until Phil slides the shower door the rest of the way open and puts a hand on Dan’s leg. 

“Hey, pup. You know you’re not supposed to be in here,” Phil reaches over to take the washcloth from Dan’s mouth but Dan bites down harder and Phil gives up. “I’ll be right back.”

Phil returns in just a moment with Dan’s plushy bone, pink and worn around the edges. “Drop it,” He commands, and Dan releases his grip on the cloth in favour of the toy.

“You want to come to the lounge with me?” Phil almost tells Dan that he wanted to do a joint liveshow today, but the last thing he wants is for Dan to feel guilty- especially like this. 

Dan doesn’t respond; he is distracted by a drip from the faucet that falls on the skin on his shoulder. His eyes go wide and he drops the toy, trying futilely to lick the water off. Phil laughs lightly.

“I’ll get you some water, come on,” Phil stands and makes sure the door is open entirely before patting his knee, “come on, pup.”

Dan obeys, climbing from the tub and then turning to rescue the bone before following Phil on all fours up the stairs. 

“I told everyone my live show would be in about half an hour, but I’ll keep it short,” Phil explains as he habitually gets two glasses of water. 

Dan lets out a low whine and nuzzles against Phil’s leg. 

Phil stares at the water glasses for a brief moment before grabbing a cereal bowl and pouring one into it instead. “Here you go,” He says as he places it on the ground. 

Dan laps at the water noisily and Phil runs a hand through Dan’s hair, pushing it off his forehead. Phil’s missed this, truthfully. Dan is such a loud, opinionated, wildly beautiful person with wildly beautiful things to say and there is something calming about this side of him. 

Submissive, trusting, quiet. Phil wishes he could read Dan’s mind when he’s like this, he does. He’s asked before, when Dan is out of the headspace, and Dan just shrugs. 

“It’s like everything is easier,” Dan had shrugged, bumping shoulders with Phil, “I don’t know.”

When Dan loses interest in the bowl and dries his face on Phil’s jeans (which earns him a soft head bop from Phil) they go into the lounge and Dan curls up on the floor.

“You want to stay in here while I talk to them?” Phil sets his own glass on the coffee table and opens his laptop. 

Dan ignores him, quickly getting on his hands and knees and looking around wildly.

“It’s here, boy, you left it in the kitchen,” Phil holds out the pink bone, “did you hear me? Do you want to stay in here?”

Dan jumps up on the couch and pushes past the laptop (which is barely saved by Phil) and licks Phil’s cheek before flopping down on top of him.

“No,” Phil giggles when Dan licks his arm, “not here. You can’t stay up here; you’ll have to be on the floor. And quiet.”

Dan bites Phil’s arm with just enough pressure to make Phil’s eyebrows narrow.

“Dan, stop-“ Phil warns, “I have to do this, I’m serious. Give me forty minutes and then I’ll pay attention to you.” 

Dan recoils like he’s been hit and backs off, grabbing the abandoned bone and jumping to the floor. He chews on it and pouts until Phil’s mostly done with the show.

Phil gives extra time and attention to showing off Dan’s presents and explaining the significance behind them. He tries his best to make his appreciation evident and makes sure to mention his concern over Dan’s fall. 

When he catches Dan looking up at him or whining a little less-than-quietly he gives him a stroke with his foot and a look that promises he’ll be done soon.

And sure enough, at the stroke of nine Phil shuts his laptop and puts it on the coffee table. Dan immediately stands and shoves the bone into Phil’s hand. It’s wet with spit and Phil cringes, taking it carefully between two fingers and giving Dan his best impression of a smile, “Thanks, boy.”

Dan wags his butt a little and Phil perks up, saying, “Hey, you were so good. How about we try the new black tail?” 

Dan’s eyes widen and he gets to his actual feet to quickly make it to Phil’s bedroom. Phil joins him not five seconds later and finds Dan nipping at the edge of the chest. 

“Ay, that’s dirty,” Phil gently nudges him away, opening the chest. He pulls out the tail and smiles- he’d forgotten how pretty it was. It’s soft and all black, with a matching pair of ears. 

“Collar?” Phil asks, but he thinks he already knows the answer. Dan’s being too soft right now, too much of an indoor dog to need something bulky and restraining. Dan, predictably, gives a quick shake of his head.

“Alright, on the bed then,” Phil pats his duvet twice before Dan’s leaping up.

Phil tugs Dan’s t-shirt over his head and then unbuttons Dan’s jeans and tugs them down, along with his boxers. Dan’s completely flaccid.

“You sure you want the tail?” Phil double checks, because that’s who he is as a person and as a partner, even if it ruins the spontaneity at times.

Dan wiggles his ass as a response and Phil kisses his forehead with a laugh.

“I’m going to go clean it, stay,” Phil instructs before disappearing to the kitchen.

When he gets back Dan is face-down, ass-up on the bed and he’s a little harder than he was five minutes ago. Phil has to swallow down his feelings about seeing Dan in this position and remind himself that right now this isn’t about him: it’s about Dan.

“Good pup,” Phil murmurs as he spreads lube on two fingers. 

If he grinds into his own left hand a little as he stretches Dan with his right, nobody needs to know. Dan whimpers into the duvet and Phil briefly wonders if he wouldn’t mind being fucked before the tail. 

“Here,” Phil picks up the tail and inserts it easily, rubbing his hands over Dan’s ass after doing so. “It feels okay?”

Dan wiggles again and this time the tail moves as well, brushing against Dan’s thighs and eliciting a happy yip from Dan. It’s the first time in the last hour and a half that Dan has actually seemed happy, and for this Phil is glad. 

Phil slides the matching ears over Dan’s head and kisses the back of his neck, his fingertips pressed softly into Dan’s thighs. “You’re so good,” Phil whispers against the soft skin of Dan’s back. 

Dan hums and Phil can feel it radiating through his body. 

“If you want to do something more, we can stay in here, but if you just want to watch a show or cuddle we can go to the lounge,” Phil steps back and takes a breath to force his body to calm down a little. 

Dan decides on the lounge, and on a t-shirt that is way too big for him.

An hour later, when Phil’s stomach growls a little too violently for any internal organ, he gives Dan’s back a scratch and yawns. 

“I’m going to make dinner. I was thinking rice and chicken?” Phil muses, trying to think of pet-friendly foods. Dan licks Phil’s wrist and Phil smiles. 

Phil cuts the kitchen into cubes so it cooks quickly and the rice only takes ten minutes, so in less than half an hour Phil emerges from the kitchen with dinner. He mixes the chicken and rice together in Dan’s bowl and drizzles a little teriyaki sauce on top, and then steamed broccoli on a little plate on the side. 

“Careful, it’s hot,” Phil warns as he sits on the floor beside Dan and shoves the coffee table out of the way so they have a clear view of the TV. 

Dan digs in head-first anyway and ends up flinching back hard and yelping. He drops the bite of chicken from his mouth and shakes his head violently. 

“Bad! I said it was hot!” Phil worries, taking Dan’s chin and prying his mouth open. “You don’t look burnt.” He kisses the corner of Dan’s mouth for good measure and then lets go.

Dan sits back on his knees and frowns at the offensive bowl of food. 

“I’m not blowing on it for you, that’s gross,” Phil says, but he picks up the bowl anyway and gently tries to cool it off by working a fork through it and blowing on it. 

Dan runs a hand over his tail repeatedly as he watches Phil. 

“There, it should be good now,” Phil deems it cool enough, setting it down again.

Dan still approaches with apprehension and Phil runs a hand over his tail, mimicking Dan’s motions. This eases Dan immensely and he begins eating again with much less worry.

They finish eating in silence, and then watch a few episodes of Steven Universe. Dan nods off on Phil’s thigh once or twice before Phil stands and picks up all six-foot-two of his boyfriend and carries him to the bedroom. 

As they lie in quiet peace, Phil slides the ears off of Dan and taps Dan’s ass cheek in a silent question. Dan spreads his legs in answer and Phil gently removes the tail, wiping the rest of the lube off Dan with a tissue. Dan snuggles closer and flicks a tongue over Phil’s collarbone before placing a kiss over it. 

“I love you,” Dan whispers, his first human words in three hours, and Phil instantly feels the shift in demeanor. 

“I love you too,” Phil responds, wrapping his arms a bit tighter. “You okay?”

Dan nods into Phil’s chest, smiling against the warm skin there.

Phil is happy that this is his place now. Dan used to get overwhelmed by life to the point where the only words he could manage were angry ones directed at Phil, their audience, or, most often, himself. Now, Phil’s place isn’t hiding in his bedroom, worried sick or reaching out blindly trying to fix problems when he never even knew what they were. 

Phil’s place is working through it, slowly but surely, with his favourite pup in the entire world. And that is exactly where he wants to be.


	2. BONUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TEENY BONUS FLUFF WHOOOo
> 
> also i love comments a lot wink wink

Phil must have missed the first tornado London has seen in years on his way home from the shops because when he enters his flat one rainy evening, everything is wrecked. 

The couch is shoved diagonal, every drawer is open in both of their bedrooms- even the chest at the foot of Phil’s bed is ajar and its contents are strewn across the carpet. 

Phil, soaking wet from the rain, glares at the mess and drops his bags in the kitchen before shoving his way into Dan’s room. “Hey Dan mind telling why the flat is a proper disaster?” 

Dan is half-way under his bed and he pulls himself out with mussed hair and red eyes. “You’re home.”

Phil bites back the comment boiling in his mouth and swallows it, saying, “What’s wrong?” 

“I, uh,” Dan clears his throat in a futile attempt to keep his voice from shaking, “I lost something.”

“What did you lose, maybe I know where it is?” Phil offers, glancing around the wreck that is Dan’s room.

“It doesn’t matter. I’ll find it,” Dan sniffs, pawing at his face before waving Phil off. “I’ll tidy later, I didn’t realize you’d be back so soon.”

“It’s okay, I don’t mind, can you just tell me?” Phil moves towards the bed and sits on the carpet beside his boyfriend.

“It’s- it’s the bone thing, the pink one you got me,” Dan hurries, avoiding Phil’s eyes. 

“Oh, your chewy. Yeah, I haven’t seen it in a couple months probably,” Phil frowns in concentration. 

“You say that so casually,” Dan laughs wetly.

Phil gives him a look and then ignores him, instead saying, “It has to be around here somewhere, surely. But even if it isn’t, you’ve had it for at least two years. I’ll just buy you a new one.”

“Phil,” Dan snaps, “it’s more important than that.”

“Woah, calm down, I know. I’m just saying, would a new one be that bad?” Phil puts a hand on Dan’s shoulder only to have it wacked off. 

“It was the first thing you bought for me after you found out. After I put so much trust into you and I thought you were just being nice and putting up with me and you showed up the next day with it and I knew right then that you were the person I wanted to spend forever with,” Dan gets choked up at the end of his rambling, “and I fucking lost it.”

Phil tries to speak but he can’t find words past the emotions for a moment. “Dan, Dan, Dan, Dan,” 

“Phil.”

“That was my way of telling you I’d be alright with anything you wanted or needed. You needed it then, but you know that now. I frickin’ proposed to you in Feburary,” Phil takes Dan’s chin and tilts it towards him, “We’ll find it, I promise. But if you need that confirmation now just look in my eyes, okay?”

Dan blinks away tears and nods, moving Phil’s hand when he does so. 

“Can we put together the flat again?” Phil lets go of Dan’s chin, laughing softly.

“Can we just leave it a mess and move to Brighton?” Dan leans to rest his head against Phil’s shoulder.

“Someday. Let’s get married first. Maybe somewhere warm,” Phil leans into Dan’s touch.

They twine their fingers together and listen to the rain hitting the windows and roof above. They sit warm and safe in their flat and understand that of all the promises they have made to one another, the promise to support and protect each other forever is the most important.

And they would keep that promise, that oath, somewhere safe and deep within them. 

Unlike the plushy.

Which was found twenty minutes later in Phil’s closet, for the record.


End file.
